


tu sais, la vie est pleine de hauts et de bas

by smallchittaphon



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Barebacking, Breeding Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends to Lovers, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Porn with Feelings, a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-18 00:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20629787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallchittaphon/pseuds/smallchittaphon
Summary: He can feel Mark’s presence dimming, his stomach lurching just as the connection tethering them together breaks and Jungwoo wants to throw up. He wants Mark, he needs Mark and Jungwoo’s world comes crumbling down in front of him when he realizes that the center of his world has shifted.Mark in the middle.





	tu sais, la vie est pleine de hauts et de bas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lu_woo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lu_woo/gifts).

> \-- tu sais, la vie est pleine de hauts et de bas, mais sans les bas, les hauts ne veulent rien dire = you know, life is full of highs and lows, but without the lows, the highs mean nothing  
\-- i haven't written smut for more than a year, i deeply apologize if it's bad and i also can't seem to write just straight pwp, i gotta involve feelings,,,  
\-- thank you to my love, m for betaing this, it was so rittled with errors because i wrote most of it at 6AM  
\-- [⚛](https://youtu.be/nZG5SOkvIEM)

“Fuck.” Jungwoo moans, burrowing himself further into the sofa and away from the way Mark is looking at him. “Jungwoo, what’s wrong?” Mark asks, bless his heart as he moves to soothe Jungwoo’s back. Jungwoo’s mind swirls, cramps fading as he feels Mark’s scent blanket over him. _Alpha,_ Jungwoo thinks before he roots himself further into the cushions.

Jungwoo doesn’t think he’d get more fucked than this. He knows why he’s on edge, his heat coming up soon and he really should’ve told Mark no when he asked if he wanted to hangout. But Jungwoo is lax when it comes to Mark and when Mark had texted a simple, 

**Markle–06:29 P.M.: **_Movie night??? (´つヮ⊂) Pizzaaaaa on me (´﹃｀) _

He could imagine Mark’s big, expressive eyes looking at him as he almost pleads. Jungwoo’s a ticking time bomb and Taeil voices his concern even after they talked about what they’d do when his heat hits. “I’m not going to be able to be there to help if you aren’t home,” Taeil states as they shop for groceries. Jungwoo fiddles with the box of cereal in his hands. Jungwoo feels his throat close, it’s been months since he’s had a heat and Taeil had so graciously offered to help see his heat through, both of them knowing and not voicing how bad this one who be but he weighs his options. His heat isn’t due for another week but his body is finicky. One night alone with Mark won’t kill him. He does it all the time so he types back, 

**Jwoos–06:44 P.M.: ** _ Supreme pls be there in 10 _

Jungwoo’s not angry at Taeil for finally convincing that the heat suppressants were doing more damage than good, which yes they were but Jungwoo thinks he’d rather suffer through a day or two with a migraine rather than wanting to push his best friend down on the couch and hang off his knot just to feel better. _ Oh god,_ Mark can probably smell how turned on he is from just thinking about Mark’s knot. Jungwoo’s more or less weirded out by the situation he’s in rather than thinking about Mark. Mark’s attractive and Jungwoo has eyes… and a high libido ( <strike>_ and a little crush _</strike>).

“Call Taeil.” Jungwoo huffs, pushing Mark’s hand away and sitting up after the pain subsides. He hugs his knees, cheeks flushed, eyes wide, and he can’t imagine how he looks like to Mark. Mark hums, “Okay.” He rushes. Mark sits up, fumbling with his phone and he puts more space between them. 

Jungwoo doesn’t even hear Mark talking, eyes locked on the way his mouth moves, tongue peeking out periodically and Jungwoo feels himself lean into Mark’s space. Mark smells like fall–cinnamon, mulled cider, burning wood. Jungwoo wants to tuck himself into Mark’s neck and swim in his scent. Jungwoo wants to be scented and he relaxes at the very thought of that. Mark looks at him as he ends the call, “Your scent just faded. What did you do?”

Jungwoo blinks, scooting closer and Mark is tense. Jungwoo’s palm is warm on Mark’s thigh and he squeezes for good measure. “Is this okay?” Jungwoo asks, his breathing is coming out heavy and Mark nods. Jungwoo can see him swallow hard, “Yeah.” 

Jungwoo’s body lights up the moment Mark’s pressed against him, chest to chest as Jungwoo sits in his lap. Jungwoo runs his hands through Mark’s hair, ruffling his hair and caressing his nape. It’s dizzying just _smelling_ Mark’s scent spike but _seeing_ the effects **– **Mark closing his eyes, basking in the way Jungwoo’s hands play with his hair and when his eyes open, they’re lax and dilated. Jungwoo bumps his nose under Mark’s jaw tenderly, tucking himself into his neck and Jungwoo inhales deeply. Lungs full of Mark’s scents, his mind full of Mark and Jungwoo moans, rutting against Mark on instinct. 

Mark groans, hands moving to guide Jungwoo’s hips against his own and Jungwoo takes the chance to kiss along Mark’s jaw, tongue hot and slick against Mark’s throat. He grips Mark’s shirt tight, hips working up to a steady pace and eating up at every reaction Mark gives him in return. Mark is easily railed up by everything Jungwoo does, hips thrusting up to meet Jungwoo’s, his hands sliding under his shirt and it alleviates the pressure in Jungwoo’s stomach. “Want your pups,” Jungwoo moans hotly into Mark’s ear, feeling the latter tense under him. “Need your pups, need your knot,” Jungwoo says and his heart leaps.

And things come crashing down the moment the scent of pine floods Jungwoo’s senses, Taeil’s here. Jungwoo can hear the door open and the keys jingle before he feels Taeil’s hand tug him away from Mark. Mark breaths in deep, “Taeil, hey, you can use my room.”

Jungwoo looks up at Taeil, slick starting to slide down his thigh. “Need your knot!” Mark doesn’t know if Jungwoo’s talking to him then, moving to stand far from them. Jungwoo can’t imagine what it must be like to have an omega get fucked by another alpha in your room. But Mark is his best friend and Mark smells so good**– ** _ Oh God,_ he smells heavenly and Jungwoo tries his best to forget how good Mark smells. Taeil rubs Jungwoo’s back, “Are _ you _good?” Taeil asks and Mark scrunches his nose. “I’ll be fine. Help him.”

Jungwoo watches Mark sink back into the couch as Taeil leads him down the hall, his body thumping and pulsating, His _need _for Mark making him feel like he needs to turn back around but he tightens his grip on Taeil’s shirt, letting pine surround him.

(_ The rhythmic sounds of Mark’s headboard hitting the wall adjacent keep Mark on edge before Jaehyun comes home. Wordlessly, Jaehyun lets Mark cling to him in favor of letting Mark dwell. Jaehyun’s good for that— just knowing what Mark needs. Jaehyun’s hand down Mark’s pants fast and he cums just as Jungwoo lets out a throaty moan loud enough for Mark to hear it through the walls. Mark’s heart leaps, the itch under his skin wanting nothing more than to be the one coaxing Jungwoo down from his orgasm. But he leans further into Jaehyun’s side instead, not knowing that Jungwoo had been staring at the picture of them at their high school graduation the entire time.) _

-

Jungwoo feels like he’s caused a rift between Mark and himself. 

The feeling bubbles when his heat breaks two days later and Taeil thanks Mark for being so generous as to let them stay over. Jungwoo can hear Mark’s voice out in the hall, seeping deep into his bones and he’s still dazed. Jungwoo moves to open the window, airing out the room and Taeil steps back in. “Ready to go home?” 

Jungwoo looks over at the picture on the wall, eyes following Mark’s face as he had for days. He thinks that's why his heat hadn’t broken the second day because he had thought of Mark. Jungwoo lets that feeling settle in his chest tight and as he passes Mark, eyes catching, he reaches out to touch. Mark gives him a tired smile, dark circles under his eyes no doubt due to the lack of sleep this weekend. Jungwoo squeezes Mark’s forearm and jogs to catch up to Taeil.

The setting sun is warm and welcomed on his skin as they walk out. Jungwoo frowns, his heart aching the more space is placed between him and Mark’s apartment— knowing Mark’s eyes are trailing them as they walk to their cars. Jungwoo only letting out his breath when he’s alone in his car. He runs his hands over the wheel, fear of peeking up at Mark’s balcony to see him but he does and their eyes meet. The gleam of something promising in Mark’s eyes feeling like cold water is running down his back and the warmth of a hit of arousal spread through his thigh and he leans back into his seat, quickly starting his car and frantically trying to leave. 

He can feel Mark’s presence dimming, his stomach lurching just as the connection tethering them together breaks and Jungwoo wants to throw up. He wants Mark, he _needs _ Mark and Jungwoo’s world comes crumbling down in front of him when he realizes that the center of his world has shifted.

Mark in the middle.

-

“I think it’s good that you didn’t hook up with him while you were in heat.” Jaehyun assures Jungwoo, “I'm just glad that both of you acknowledge the sexual tension between you. I always feel so tense hanging out with you guys but, It’s not like it’s not cute or something.” Taeil sits up, Jaehyun fumbling to stay on the bed as he does so. Jungwoo watches them, his mind quickly flooding with thoughts of Mark holding him close, his warmth and scent seeping so deep into Jungwoo they become one. His mate Mark, protecting him, being there for him, which is not far from his best friend Mark. 

“Are you ready to face him tonight?” Taeil adds.

Jungwoo doesn’t know. His feelings have been pushed down, his thoughts tossing around in his head when he lets himself linger on Mark. His mind vividly replaying the scene in his mind, the cadence of Mark’s voice right in his ear and his hot touch on Jungwoo’s skin. His mind telling him the obvious truth that he’s denied himself time and time again. Jungwoo would be lying through his teeth if he’d say he had never, not _once_, felt anything for Mark. Mark Lee who’s caring and gentle, beautiful and ethereal, who’s given Jungwoo his all, time and time again. Jungwoo is a creature of habit, of loyalty; His loyalty deeply rooting itself into Mark.

Jungwoo’s habits lead him back to Mark. Like magnetics, his gravity pulls him towards Mark in this life and maybe in others. Jungwoo sighs, the crushing realization that he’s been in love with Mark since they were kids, snot-nosed when their mothers would bathe them together. His headache increasing, “I’ll have to be. He’s my best friend. I’m not ready to lose him.”

-

Autumn is seeping its way into the nights. The air is crisp and chilly—, especially at the beach. Jungwoo had clambered down to the fire pit someone had set up, Taeil and Jaehyun ahead of him. His eyes scanning faces, taking in the set up of the kickback and greeting people he’s had classes with. He knows he’s looking for one person, fingers clamping down on the solo cup Yuta handed him as Mark’s eyes catch his own. Jungwoo’s stomach is flip-flopping as he hastily sips on his drink, grimacing as it hits the back of his throat and settling into his chest as Mark reaches for his wrist. Warmth stirring in his chest as Mark looks over him, a pensive look in his eyes coupled with a smile that doesn’t quite reach the apple of his cheeks as usual. 

“Hey,” Mark’s voice comes out hush. His hand slides down Jungwoo’s wrist, index finger hooking around Jungwoo’s. It’s familiar—Bringing Jungwoo back to when they were kids and Mark’s smaller fingers would curl around Jungwoo’s bigger hand whenever he was scared and sought comfort. Mark licks his lips, “Wanna go for a walk?”

Jungwoo scratches the bottom of his cup with his finger, “Yeah.”

-

The cold sand between Jungwoo’s toes, the sound of the waves crashing over the shore and the smell of fall–cinnamon, mulled cider, burning wood; It’s calming but the silence is damning. Jungwoo’s eyes focus on the contents of his cup, circling his finger around the bottom of it and his toes wiggle and dig in the sand. Mark is sat next to him, chin on his knees and eyes on the open ocean. 

Nothing’s felt so comfortable and distant like this. Years of friendship coming to a halt right in front of them because of a ‘_ fluke _’, nothing but biology driving a wedge between them. Jungwoo always felt like he was more himself around Mark but now he feels the walls closing in, the wall between Mark and him growing taller and intimidating. “How are you—”

“Better,” Jungwoo replies quickly, he swallows roughly. “Feeling better. It’s been a week and I’m just back to normal.” _ He’s not_.

Mark grumbles under his breath. Jungwoo can see his eyebrows furrow as he sits up a little straighter, “Jungwoo,” Mark’s voice is a bucket of cold water over him. His toes curls, body jerking fast, goosebumps raising over his skin. “Are we going to act like nothing happened?”

Mark shakes his head, uncurling himself like hedgehogs do when they’re safe. Jungwoo can see the confidence overcoming Mark as their eyes locked. He looks older, tired. “I don’t want to act like—,” Mark wipes his hands down his thigh, “The thing is Jungwoo,” His eyes divert towards the ocean, Jungwoo following in his stead, “I’m crazy about you.” 

Jungwoo’s heart squeezes in his chest. He can tell it’s true as Mark’s scent becomes sweeter, a hint of something bitter like anxiety or fear mingling in. “I,” Mark swallows loudly, “I imagined that whenever I _ would _ confess, It’d be perfect, ya know.” Mark laughs breathlessly.

“I had played up this whole scenario in my head. Like those childhood coming of age stories where we’d have the summer of our lives and I’d kiss you on the last day, under the moon, something along the lines of wax poetry about how I’ve always admired you. How I realized I was in love with you in sixth grade, you were in seventh, on the bleachers during the pep rally for spring fling. And then you’d kiss me back, sugar-sweet or something like that,” Jungwoo chuckles as the biggest smile spreads across his face and Mark chuckles too.

“Let me finish dude,” Whines Mark and just like that, the tension has dissipated. “I do think this isn’t an ideal way to convey just how much I love you but it’s a start. I haven’t stopped thinking about you a day in my life and I would do _anything _for you if you asked. I don’t feel like myself when I’m not with you, that’s cheesy but it’s true, Jungwoo. I’m truly, madly, deeply in love with you.”

Jungwoo pulls Mark’s hand into his, running his thumb over Mark’s knuckles gently before he brings it to his lips— the softest fleeting kiss left upon his knuckles. Mark’s breath hitches and his fingers twitch under Jungwoo’s skin. It’s enthralling and Jungwoo moves to turn Mark’s wrist upwards, kissing skin there. Mark curls his fingers and pulling away fast like he’s been burned. Jungwoo’s eyes linger on Mark’s lips. “Mark,” Jungwoo whispers. “You are the _ only _ thing I think about.” Jungwoo’s sure if he could see Mark clearly, he’d be bright red.

Mark chuckles like he doesn’t believe it, a glint of mischief in his eyes as he licks his lips again. “Wanna get out of here?”

Mark’s smile does reach the apples of his cheeks this time when Jungwoo leans over, kissing him sweetly. “I thought you’d never ask.”

-

Jungwoo feels like he’s dived in headfirst into Mark. Mark’s scent, his body, _ him _— it swirls around in Jungwoo’s mind, jumbling up till he’s dizzy. Mark’s got him pressed to the bed, lips never leaving his as they rid themselves of their clothes. Mark’s hands spread over his ribcage as they rut against each other so eagerly and quick, Jungwoo eats it up. His hand sliding down Mark’s bare back until they slide under his shorts, grasping his ass and pushing him down harder. A moan rips out of them both so loudly, Mark panting hotly into Jungwoo’s ear before their lips find their way back to each other. 

_ Sweet_, that’s how Mark tastes on his tongue. _ Sugar sweet_, like Mark had said on the shore. Mark’s hands push Jungwoo’s pants and boxers down in one go, “Better than you imagined?” Jungwoo teases, his hands caressing Mark to calm him when he’s staring. Mark blinks slowly, his chest rising and falling fast. “Oh my god, you’re so sexy.” He huffs before kissing Jungwoo again. 

Jungwoo hums, moving to accommodate Mark undressing them and then, reveling in the feeling of skin to skin. His nails scratch lightly enough to not leave welts in their wake but hard enough to get a full-body shiver out of Mark. Jungwoo smiles, cupping Mark’s face to plant a gentle kiss on his cheek. “Still want your pups, Mark.” 

Mark groans, hips stuttering forward and Jungwoo feel how hard he is. “Want you to knot me, give me your pups and make me yours.” Jungwoo squeezes Mark’s arm, “Mark, I want you to be _ my _alpha.” 

Mark looks like he’s teetering on the edge. The magic of Jungwoo’s words working him up. “Jungwoo, I wanna be your alpha. _ Please! _” 

“You’re my alpha, Mark” Jungwoo smiles, “You’ll always be my alpha, Mark.”

The feeling is indescribable— when the world feels like it’s slowed into place and the stars align and Mark is the center of Jungwoo’s world. Mark kisses him with love and passion and— “God, I want you so bad.” He whines low in his throat as he touches Jungwoo. And Jungwoo moans, letting himself give Mark his everything, every twitch, and every breath. Mark’s hands are working like magic and his mouth too. 

Jungwoo whines at the sight of Mark sucking the head of his cock, head dropping down against the pillows harshly as Mark fully takes him in and his lubed fingers slide in with no resistance. Jungwoo’s breathless, “Your mom is going to kill me.”

Mark pulls off him, “I would appreciate it if you didn’t talk about my mom while I’m blowing you, dude.” 

Jungwoo laughs weakly, “Sorry, it’s just kinda funny.” 

Mark gives him a look of confusion, doesn’t dwell on it before he’s taking Jungwoo in his mouth. Like the little menace, Mark is he doesn’t let up, eyes locking on Jungwoo’s with the most innocent gaze as he flattens his tongue against Jungwoo’s cock, licking a strip up, up, _ up _to the tip and leaving kitten licks over it. Jungwoo’s thighs tense as warmth spreads through them like his orgasm is about to hit and when Mark’s two fingers turn to three curling just right, Jungwoo body jerks.

“Okay, I’ll shut up.” Jungwoo surrenders, pushing Mark’s head away before he comes too early. Mark smiles knowingly, curling his fingers just right again just to get a rise out of Jungwoo as he pulls away. 

Jungwoo’s heart thumps against his chest as Mark’s body is over him again, kissing almost so familiarly and naturally to them. Jungwoo’s hands slide up and down against Mark’s skin, committing everything to memory as if he won’t ever have time to do so. His hand tugs playfully at Mark’s hair to lick the seam of Mark’s lip, basking in the beautiful moan Mark gives him when he bites softly. Mark is putty in his hands. 

Jungwoo thrives in it, nose pressed to Mark’s cheek and his breath hot against Mark’s ear. “I love you, Mark Lee.” He whispers. Loving when Mark slots them together to kiss him till his lips go numb. It’s so many years of pining and tension seeping into every kiss and touch and breath. Mark is so cute, Jungwoo could just eat him up.

Nothing is more alleviating than when Mark slides into him, like the thirst he’s had is finally gone and he’s content. Mark is so warm and heavy in him, full and everything Jungwoo’s wanted. “Is– Are you good?” Mark huffs, his stomach tensing under Jungwoo palm. Jungwoo nods as he hikes his leg up higher and Mark slips in more. Jungwoo’s closes his eyes at the sensation, breathing in the mix of their scents, Mark’s scent overpowering him. 

“Yeah.” Jungwoo says, “Can you give me pups now, alpha?” 

Mark’s hips thrust forward, “Yes.” He whines through his teeth, face falling when he thrusts into Jungwoo again. The pleasure is comfortable and Jungwoo can feel the warmth building in his thighs— pressure building in the pit of his stomach and he thinks he'll come too fast. Mark Lee overriding his senses and Jungwoo’s eyes close in utter bliss. The cold air hits him as Mark sits up and the complaint forming on his tongue dies when Mark starts up a brutal pace. 

“Fuck!” Jungwoo yells. 

Mark makes a noise back, his fingers digging into Jungwoo’s hips as he fucks into him, animalistic. Jungwoo can feel the knot forming on Mark’s cock, moving his hips to meet Mark’s thrust makes it catch on his rim. Jungwoo’s body tenses at the feeling. His head is empty as Mark’s thrusts get faster. Jungwoo knows it’s the excitement, the tension that’s got them so worked up so fast but _god_, Mark’s knot feels delicious in him.

“Yes!” Jungwoo moans, pulling Mark down to kiss him. Breathing heavily against his lips when Mark fucks into him with no mercy. The headboard rhythmically hits the wall, getting harder and louder with time. “Knot me!” Jungwoo pleads, body shaking as his orgasm builds fast. 

Mark whines, his eyebrows furrowed and he drops his head against Jungwoo’s shoulder. Jungwoo can feel Mark deeply breathing him in and Mark’s body relaxing as he does so, his cock twitching in him and the knot growing. Jungwoo cums when Mark’s knot finally catches, locking them together and filing him. 

Jungwoo’s got stars behind his eyes and his back arches, body convulsing as the shockwaves of his orgasm pass through him. The warmth in his body dissipates into a cold sweat as Mark continues to grind into him. Jungwoo feels like he can’t breathe, only inhaling more of Mark and never exhaling. The feeling of being whole solidifies when Mark comes, filling him up to the brim and Jungwoo loves it. 

“That was so good.” Jungwoo praises as they kiss. Mark laughs into his mouth, “You're very convincing.”

“Or you’re a weak man.”

Mark hums, “Only when it comes to you.”

Jungwoo’s heart flutters, under Mark’s hands. “Yeah, Only when it comes to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> \-- im "smallchittaphon" on all socials


End file.
